Reviviscent
by Fasyarawr
Summary: The last time Eric saw her is when they took her dying body away from him. Torn up between his feelings and his loyalty to Jeanine, Eric must find his way back to redeem himself to Roxy, the one and only person he ever cared.
1. The Consequence

_**Hello!**_  
 _ **This is the sequel to my very first Eric's story, Enmeshment.  
I changed POV from Roxy to the third person, so I decided to continue it as a sequel.  
**_ _ **Setting right in the attack in Candor's headquarters.**_

 _ **I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**_  
 _ **Thank you and cheers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:  
I do not own Divergent by Veronica Roth.  
**_ _ **I do own my OCs, Roxy, and the twins, Jack and Jen.**_

 _ **PS:  
Sorry if there's any grammar mistake. My first language isn't English.**_

* * *

Roxy squeezed through a line of people in front of her. She tried as fast as she could to reached Eric before it was too late. Her screamed suddenly was filling the silent room. Nobody noticed her when she was running to the center of the room. It happened so quickly and the next thing everybody knew that Roxy was standing between Four and Eric right when Four fired his gun. The sound of gasped was coming from the Dauntless who circled them.

Roxy was standing there, trying to understand what was going on when she noticed there was blood coming out of her chest. Her breath suddenly was out of place. She kept breathing but there was no air filling her lungs. She helplessly dropped to her knee as she tried to reach her bloodied chest. Her body fell into Eric who was still in zip-tie cuffs.

Eric's eyes were full in horror when he saw Roxy got shot. Their eyes connected right before Roxy fell into him. He wanted to catch her before she fell down but he couldn't. The handcuffs prevent him from doing that. Eric was screaming in agony as tried to break out from the zip-tie that tied him up. He didn't know where he got that so much strength but it snapped and freed him. He grabbed her now slowly turned cold body and hugged her tightly into his chest. She was breathing for her life.

The rest of the Dauntless was too shocked with what they saw to do anything until Tris screamed. "Medic! Help! We need help here! Medic!" She kept screaming while Four was stunned on his feet. His hands were shaking even after he already dropped his gun.

Jack was running all over the building looking for any doctor who wasn't unconscious. He was screaming for help and shook everyone's up but there was no use. They wouldn't wake up until some periods of time. Probably one or two minutes left until everyone who got shot by the serum awake, but Roxy didn't have much time.

"Roxy... Roxy please! Please stay with me. Stay with me!" Eric took off his jacket and pressed it to her wounds as he turned her injured body side down to kept her lung open. Eric cupped her cheek and whispered to her. "It's ok. It's ok baby, please..." Roxy was slightly smiling when she heard him pet called her. "Please stay with me..." Eric's voice started to crack for holding his tears.

"E... Eric..." She shuttered and blood was coming out of her mouth. She wanted to tell a lot of things to him but every time she tried to talk, she was choked.

"Shh... Don't talk. It's ok, just stay with me. Stay with me ok?"

"I... I wa... I want..."

"Yes, yes, it's ok shh..." Eric tried to calm her down. He didn't want her to talk or it'd make her bleed more. "Okay, okay, just look me in the eyes. Look me in the eyes, Roxy. Stay with me okay..."

"I'm sor... Sorry..." She whispered back.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing from you to apologize. Just relax ok, stay with me. The medic will come. It's not that bad. You'll be okay. You'll be all right..." Eric kept talking, he was mumbling things, and his jaw was clattering. His eyes started to get red but he tried not to cry. He didn't want Roxy felt worried.

But she couldn't stay awake any longer, her eyes started to feel too heavy for her to keep open. She slowly closed her eyes and Eric was frantic. "No, no, no, wait no please no wait, wait! Stay with me. Look at me! Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!" Eric was screaming.

"I can't..." Her heart started racing and her body went into shock.

In the meantime, Jack finally managed to wake some medics from the Candor infirmary. He dragged him back to the hall in a rush; the medics stumbled several times trying to keep up with Jack. He pushed his way through a bunch of people just to saw Roxy was lying on Eric's arms with no signs of life. "Help her!" He screamed to the medics.

The medics were a little afraid how defended Eric was. Eric was holding her, not wanting to let her go. He didn't care about anything anymore, except her.

"Tied him up!" Suddenly Jack shouted to the fellow Dauntless. The stunned inferiors followed his order and tried to tie Eric back, so the doctors could tend Roxy but he got up and punched one of them. The others tried as hard as they could to overcome him but Eric was too powerful even after his grief. One of the Candor guards took initiative and tazed him. Eric grunted on the floor.

The medics quickly tend Roxy right after Eric let her go. Seconds later other medics came with a rolling bed and other medical kinds of stuff. "Any pulse?" One of the medics asked. "Barely," answered the other one. "She hardly breathes. The bullet must've hit her lung and she's bleeding out from her mouth. Might be pneumo-hemothorax."

One of them quickly did decompression with a large bore needle inserted between her ribs so the air allowed escaping. The other one kept Roxy's head steady and tried to help her breathe with mask and bag. The other one gave her painkiller and fluid to keep her blood pressure up. All of them tried their best to save her life.

Tris and Four were standing next to them silently. Tris knew how guilty Four feel about him shooting Roxy, but it was an accident. A very terrible accident, she kept repeating the words on her head. Tris knew one of Four's fears was killing an innocent person. She held Four's hand, trying to be supportive of him yet Four kept breathing heavily.

As the doctors busied saving Roxy's life, Dauntless and Candor guards strapped Eric back, now with a real handcuff. His body was still in pain as the result from the tazer, he could barely feel his own hand but his eyes were sticking to Roxy. He didn't see anything else other than her. He wished that Roxy would somehow open her eyes and walked toward him, telling him that everything's fine and this was just a simulation. But no, it was real. As much as Eric kept closing and opening his eyes several times trying to wake up and hoping he was in a sim, but it wasn't. He was in the real world and Roxy was lying there, bleeding. Shot in front of his eyes. His biggest fear turned into reality. "Save her..." He weakly whispered.

"Lock him up!" Shouted Tori and that was when he realized he was dragged out of the hall. Eric tried to release himself from the guards but there were six of them holding him, with his arms behind his back, handcuffed, it was hard for him to get away.

The medics carefully move Roxy to the rolling bed to send her right away to the hospital. "Roxy! Roxy!" Eric screamed her name but there was no response from her. He hardly saw her face. He wanted to know if she was safe. If she ever going to make it, and get back to her feet. Smiling at him. Hugging him. Be there with him. But the last thing he could see was her hand weakly fell off from the rolling bed before he was taken out from the hall straight to the Candor cell.

-o0o-

It has been three days since the incident happened. Eric was still locked up in Candor's cold dark basement that was made of a very thick glass that separated each cell. It made the prisoner felt like they were not in confinement yet felt trapped from the outside world.

Eric couldn't stop thinking about Roxy. Is she made it? Is she survived? Or is she gone? Gone forever leaving him in this insane world? Eric's mind was full of thoughts about her. He barely eats. Every time a prison guard slides a food tray into an opening of his cell and took the previous one, it was always full, untouched.

He has always been a tough guy for all his life but now... It was like part of his soul has been taken. The bright light that has been showered upon him for the past few months was no longer there. Yet he was angry. Angrier than ever. He was so angry at Four more than he could imagine. Four shot her. He was the one who shot Roxy and God's knows what happened to her right now. But on the other hand, Eric was blaming himself. His mind was split into two. Somehow he felt regret with everything he did. He should've listened to her. Runaway with her, when she asked him to do it. And now his stupid decision for staying and sided with Jeanine has cost him her life.

Every time his mind started to play him, Eric was screaming and punching the wall making his knuckles bleed yet the pain he felt on his body was nothing compared to what he felt on the inside. The bleeding on his skin could stop but the ache his heartfelt still sting him like a bitch.

Suddenly someone opened and slide a food tray inside. Eric took a glimpse and noticed it was Jen. He remembered Jen was Roxy's friend, the twin sister of another guy that he hates so much. Eric quickly got up from his bed and went to the glass door. "Hey, you!" He shouted from the small circular holes in the door. "You stop!" He shouted louder when Jen was rushing back. "How is she!? Is she ok!? God dammit tell me how is she! Hey!" But Jen kept walking and ignoring him. "Fuck you!" He screamed and kicking the glass door, and this time Jen stopped as she reached the stairs.

She walked back to Eric's cell and stood two meters from the door. "I don't get what she sees in you..." She spoke making Eric stunned. "You're a nasty person. We all know you're a sadist. A very terrible person. I should've told her to stay away from you..." Jen's eyes started watering. "And now look what you've done to her... You're a monster!" She yelled at him.

There was silence. Both of them didn't talk and just stared each other. Jen was full of anger toward Eric and Eric was progressing the words Jen said to him. He didn't mad at her. It'd be different if she said those words to him a few months ago. He would be flipped and break her neck but now he accepted it. He knew he was the one who responsible for what happened to Roxy.

"I just need to know... How is she? Let me see her..." He begged her. This was the first time Jen saw Eric's vulnerability. She was shocked. At first, she thought Eric was playing her. Tricked her, acting out like he cared about her best friend so maybe she would release him, even when he kept acting fearless and arrogant like he used to, but she saw from the expression on his face that he was sincerely do care about Roxy. And it broke him. Wrecked him not knowing about her condition. Jen could see it.

"Uhm..." Jen started to talk and Eric waiting for her to continue. "I'm sorry but uhm..." She kept looking back and forth between Eric and the stairs like she was afraid of someone coming. "Sorry... But she's..."

"Jen!" She startled when she heard her brother called her name in a sudden. "What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here," he said. "Get back upstairs. We're about to have a meeting."

"I have just delivered him the food. I'm about to leave," answered her. Jen slowly walked away but Eric called her.

"Hey, you! Why you said sorry? What's wrong with her!? Jen!" But Jen didn't stop and kept walking toward her brother. She took a glimpse over Eric and went upstairs while Jack kept giving him a death stare before leaving him alone screaming for any information about Roxy. "Get me the fuck out off of here!"

-o0o-

Eric lost counts how many days he already spent in Candor's cell. There was no light of the sunshine in the basement. The black marble filling the wall made it darker and colder than usual. Eric was waiting for Jen to come back and told him anything about Roxy but she just never showed up again.

Eric was resting his head against the wall when he heard small thump coming to his cell. He opened one of his eyes just to see Jack was the one who stood outside the door. Eric didn't move from his bed. He felt if he responds to whatever Jack's plan, he would end up taunting him. He tried to keep himself calm by closing back his eyes.

Jack on the other hand also did the same thing. He just stood there, staring at Eric and not saying any word. Eric was fed up with this situation, "what do you want!?" He shouted from behind the glass cell.

"I want you dead," replied Jack in an instant.

Eric got up from his bed and jogged to the door, slamming the glass, "then why don't you just fucking kill me!?" He screamed. His lips shut tight afterward and he kept clenching his jaw.

"Killing you? And letting you free from all the pain you have right now?" Jack took one step closer. "Seeing you like this, living in hell like this is. This is what you deserved. I'll let you suffered, thinking and regretting every single thing you did for killing her!" Jack screamed as he pounded the glass wall that separated him with Eric.

Eric's eyes were widened. He started hyperventilating. "What do you mean?" He asked but Jack didn't answer him. "Is she ok!? How is she!? God dammit tell me!" Eric wanted to get out and ripped him. He was frustrated. He could no longer hold it. He needed to know what happened to Roxy. "Please..." He growled yet he begged for it.

"She's gone! Thanks to you, she's gone!" There was also anger on Jack's face that he could not hide it anymore. "So no. I won't kill you, so you can feel the same feeling that I feel right now!"

The words kept repeating in slow motion inside Eric's head. He wasn't ready for this. He would never ready for this. Eric dropped to his knees and screaming. Screaming in pain alone in this dark basement.


	2. The Escape

"Will all due respect, sir, but I'm hundred percent agree with Jack Kang. Jeanine is a manipulative person, you can't truly trust her," Four aggressively share his thoughts with the board. Tris, Jen, and also Jack were there in the meeting, listening and felt uneasy talking about Jeanine's demand.

"Jeanine agrees if we give Eric back alive to Erudite, she will stop and bring peace back to society," said Jack Kang.

"You cannot trust her, sir! That woman had lie to cover her own agenda," told Tris. "You saw yourself what she did. She ordered her followers to attack Candor!"

"I don't think giving Eric back to them is the solution. He did a terrible thing, and we all know the punishment for his action," added Four.

This argument had been gone for a couple of days since Jeanine already spoke up and told them her demands. Some said they should agree to Jeanine, some other wanted Eric to get the punishment he deserved.

"It's already been decided. We'll execute Eric tomorrow and will deal with Jeanine and her minions later. That's the plan!" Said Jack Kang.

"But sir!" One member of the board interrupted.

"There is no further discussion. The meeting is closed. Dismissed!" All the board members from Candor got up from the seats and walked out the conference room one by one. The four young adults walked together with a lot of thoughts of their own.

"Tobias, are you sure this is the right thing?" asked Tris as she held Four's arm, trying to make him stop walking.

"There's nothing we can do."

"I don't want him dead!" Shouted Jack. "Look what he did to Roxy! He hurts her! I want him to rot in the basement without ever seeing the light!"

Tris stared at Jack in disgust. She still didn't forget what Jack did to Roxy back in Dauntless compound. He forced himself to Roxy and now he was talking like he never did hurt her. Eric did horrible decision but Jack was no better. Both of them failed Roxy, and that one thing Tris couldn't forget.

Jen, on the other hand, had mixed feelings about her twin brother. He loves Jack as her family, that was why she tried to forget about it and move on and blamed everything on Eric. Besides, in the past few days all Jen saw was how caring Jack was toward Roxy. He regretted everything he did in the past and for that Jen could forgive and accepted him.

"Just go back to your quarters!" Ordered Four as he walked away.

"No!" Jack forcefully grabbed Four's shoulder.

"It's an order! Remember you're here because Roxy asked you to come along; otherwise, I'd never want to associate with you anymore. Don't you think I didn't know the reason Eric kicked you out of Dauntless!?" Four took a step closer and now both boys were closely facing each other. Tris held Four's hand while Jen did the same to her brother. "I hope you're mad because do you care about her, not just because the grudge you hold against Eric for throwing you out."

Jack was about to jump in and punched Four but Jen stood beside them. "Enough Jack!" She shouted and Jack scoffed in irritation. He snapped Jen's hand and walked away from the hall.

Jack ended up in the dark corner, alone. Thinking about everything. He knew his action would be forgotten easily. He tried his best to be a better person, he accepted his flaw, he admitted he did worse, but it was hard when someone told all those things to his face. He hated Eric. He hated Four for shooting Roxy, but there was nothing he could do. It was an accident.

It was late. Most people already back to their quarters. The hall was empty. Only the cold and steadiness from the black and white marble accompanied him. Jack went down to the basement where Eric was held. The guards didn't allow him to see Eric but after a few conversations, somehow they finally let Jack go.

Eric was leaning against the wall like he always did every time Jack came to see him. He dragged a white metal chair and placed it in front of Eric's jail room before he took a seat. He was just there, staring at him, as Eric ignored him like he used to. It was until fifteen minutes later, Jack spoke, "They're going to execute you tomorrow."

Eric heard what Jack said but he wasn't interested. After they took Roxy away and everyone kept silent about the well being of her, Eric didn't really care about anything. All left from him were sadness, anger, and an urgency of revenge toward the people who took Roxy away from him. All he wanted just to keep Roxy save, that was why he locked her up in his apartment when they attacked Abnegation. Everything went so well until Roxy knew she was divergent. If only she didn't know that she was one of them, none of this would've happened to her.

"Jeanine makes a proposition. If we give you, alive, she will stop the war," Jack continued. "And of course they turn it down and will kill you instead. Oh, but I wish they don't do it because I want to you to rot in here!"

Hearing that Eric got up from his bed and walked over to the glass door that separated both of them. "You better keep your mouth shut tight, rapist! Because a second I got out from this chamber, you're the first person I'll find and I'll end you before they could kill me!" Eric's voice was deep like he was trying hard not to growl.

Seconds later a loud security system rang all over the building. Even when Eric and Jack were underground they could hear a loud explosive coming from somewhere upstairs. "Looks like you've got visitors," smirked Eric.

"Shit!" Jack ran back to the upper ground to found a lot of Candor and Dauntless personnel were running around the hall with guns on their hands. Jack stopped one of them, "what the hell is going on!?"

"There's an ambush in the hospital wing!" The man answered before he ran.

"No! Fuck no!" Jack ran to the weapon room. He took one gun and headed to the hospital wing as fast as he could. Explosives were everywhere and bullets coming from all over the place. He wanted to find Jen, but his priority was going to the hospital wing first. Jack found his sister, along with Four and Tris, took cover outside the entrance. The Dauntless traitors were shooting at them viciously. It was hard to push them back since they didn't have so much space to hide until Uriah showed up with a grenade in his hand. He threw it to them and ran to save himself. The grenade exploded and finally, the shooting stopped.

Jack got out from his hiding and went straight to the intensive care unit. "No! No, no! They took her! They took Roxy!" Jack was screaming as he fell on his knee.

-o0o-

"We can't do that! And we will not surrender ourselves and follow whatever plan Jeanine has in her insane mind!" Jack Kang shouted.

In just a few hours later, Jeanine made an announcement all over the city that she had Roxy and will give her back unharmed if they agreed to let Eric walked out alive. All the board members now agreed with Jack Kang after what Jeanine did last night. They would never follow whatever Jeanine's plan or giving her demands. They all agreed to finally execute Eric.

"Sir, please! One of our friends held captive. We can't just kill Eric. Jeanine might kill her as well," said Four.

"That's the risk we have to take."

"So you're not gonna do anything!? Jeanine has kidnapped her! Are you all fucking insane!?" Jack screamed and banging on the table.

"Mr. Axelrod, you have no voice on this board. You're factionless. I'm letting you here because you're part of people who helped us from the attack a few days ago. I suggest you keep quiet, otherwise, I have to take you out of the compound," said Jack Kang surprisingly calm. "Are we clear?"

"Relax, Jack," whispered Jen. Jack, of course, couldn't relax but he held himself back because he needed to know where the meeting ends.

"Eric punishment will be held today at noon, as a message to Jeanine that we will never play under her rules. Dismissed!"

Jack gripped his own palm so hard; he was so pissed at Jack Kang. All of them were pissed. "We can't let them do this!" Said Jack. "If Eric is dead, Jeanine will not hesitate to do something horrible to Roxy."

"He's right. Roxy's divergent. God knows what kind of experiment Jeanine would do to her," said Tris. The rest of them sank when they heard the worst possibilities that could happen to Roxy. "We need to help her!" Tris looked at Four.

Four didn't like when Tris gave him that look. He didn't like that Tris always tried to save every single person even though she knew couldn't do it. "No!" Answered Four. "As much as I don't like the board decision, but we have to follow the rule."

"What!? Tobias, are you insane? She's going to kill Roxy!" Shouted Tris.

"I know."

At that time, Jack couldn't hold himself anymore. He pushed Four aggressively, making him hit the cold wall. "You did this! If you didn't shoot her, she won't be in the hospital and none of this would've happened!"

"And for that, I'm sorry. I truly am," replied Four calmly.

Tris was so upset and she couldn't see Four right now. She didn't want Jack to hit him but she just couldn't stand the fact that suddenly Four acted like a coward. She shook her head and went off back to her quarter.

"You bastard!" Jack cursed as his hand still gripped tightly on Four's collar. Jen tried to hold him back but he was strong. Jack was the second best initiate on his class before Eric kicked him out.

"I do this for Tris!" Four tackled Jack and overthrown him. He pushed him back to the wall and held his neck with his arm. "I can't risk Tris going to Erudite. You must be understood how I feel!" He talked to Jack.

As much as Jack was disappointed at Four, he could understand his decision. Four cared about Tris, and he'd do anything to keep her safe. The same feeling he felt right now toward Roxy. He wanted to save her.

"Sorry..." Four then let Jack go and went off leaving the twins alone in the hallway.

"I won't let that happened!" Said Jack "I can't let Jeanine killed her!" he walked.

Jen looked around before following Jack. "Jack, where are you going?" Asked her.

"I need to speak to Eric!"

"What!?"

Jack ran to the basement, followed by Jen. She didn't know what was going inside Jack's mind, but she didn't stop him. The guards greeted Jack when they saw him and was about to allow him inside but changed their mind when they saw Jen walked behind him. "Sorry, this place is prohibited."

"I'm not asking for permission!" In that second Jack landed a punch onto one of the guard's face. The other one quickly held Jack and prevent him to do anything. But instinctively Jen grabbed the guard's hand and twirled him. There was a sound of bone cracking, followed by a loud scream. Jen closed his mouth and knocked him out. The other one was about to call for backup but Jack already knocked him in the back of his head. Both guards collapsed on the floor. "What are you doing!?" Growled Jen.

"Trust me on this!" Said Jack. Both twins hid the unconscious guards to the corner so no one could see them. "Hurry, before anybody sees us from the camera!" Jack said as he took the guards' weapons and rushed to the basement.

As soon when Eric saw them, he got up and walked slowly to the door. "Well, well, well, look who's here? Are you afraid to take me out alone, you need to bring your sister?" He talked to Jack. "How was your visitors last night?" He taunted him without knowing what exactly happened.

"I have no time for your bullshit! I need your help!" Said Jack. Jen was shocked when they heard what Jack said to Eric.

Even Eric was raising his eyebrows in disbelief. "What makes you think I'll help you? Besides, you're about to kill me."

"It's about Roxy!"

Eric's expression suddenly changed when he heard Jack mentioned her name. "What about her!? She's gone. You said that to me!"

"She's alive," said Jack.

"You fucking lie!"

"He's not," said Jen. "She's alive... Barely... Roxy is in a coma until..."

"Until what!?" Eric banged the glass door.

"Fucking lower your voice!" Shouted Jack.

"Or what!?"

"We have no time for this. We have to leave before someone's coming," said Jen.

"No," answered Jack. "Listen, Eric, this is the last thing I want to do but I need your help," he paused. "Roxy has been kidnapped by Jeanine."

"What!?" Shouted Eric. "Why would she do that!?"

"She knows her demand will not be granted, and she kidnapped Roxy from the hospital wing last night in order to exchange it with you," explained Jack. "The board didn't care and wanted to execute you instead. I can't let it happened or Jeanine will kill Roxy," added Jack.

"She can't do that!" said Eric.

"Then I need your help! I'll help you get out of her and I will forget the beef between us if you take us to Erudite to save Roxy."

"They will take you as a traitor," replied Eric.

"I don't care. I'm factionless anyway."

Jack looked at Jen, without saying anything but Jen knew what he wanted to hear. "I'll go with my brother. I'm with you, Jack. Roxy is my friend. I won't let Jeanine did something to her!"

"You don't have to go with me."

"I want to!" answered Jen.

"You can stay here with Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad didn't even check up on me when I arrived at Candor. So, no! I'm coming with you!"

Eric was listening to the twins' conversation and thinking about his move. He didn't trust them. Not a single bit. He didn't know if they said about Roxy being alive was real. But if what Jack said about Roxy being kidnapped by Jeanine was true then he'd do anything in his power to save her. He didn't understand the motive behind why Jeanine took Roxy to Erudite. All this time, Jeanine was just cared about capturing Tris because now she knew that she was a hundred percent divergent. Roxy also wasn't someone that important enough who could be a token as an exchanged for Candor to released Eric. There was a lot going on inside Eric's mind until the three of them heard loud sirens ringing all over the building.

"Shit! They must know about us," cursed Jack.

"Just do it! Get me out of here and I'll take you to Erudite!"

Jack quickly went to the control panel and shot it. The automatic key on Eric's jail immediately unlocked and he quickly got out. "Give me one!" Eric said as Jack gave another gun to Jen.

"You have to survive without one!" Replied Jack and then he ran back upstairs with Jen behind him, and Eric followed them.

As soon as they reached the upper ground, some Candor's guards already showed up and shot fired. The three of them hid behind the corner of the wall as they tried to shot them back. It was possible for them to get out alive with all Candor and Dauntless members all over the compound but both men would never give up. After they took down the first group of Candor who attacked them, Eric quickly took their gun and walked in front of the twins, leading them. Eric was a leader for a reason. He was great at shooting. Not even a single bullet missed the target.

Jack was born and raised in Candor before transferred to Dauntless. He was wondering around Candor's building enough to know every single corner of the first floor. He led them from one safe spot to another one, while Eric was shooting every single one he saw without hesitation. Unlike Jen, who was carefully checking on their faces before shooting them down. She didn't want to hurt any of her friends. Some Dauntless members also hesitant to shoot after they saw, Jen was with them.

After taking a huge hit, they, fortunately, reaching the front door. Jack led them to the nearest dark small alley to make them lost them. Another perk of being a factionless. As soon as Jack found a manhole, he opened it up and let them all inside to safety. For now.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys like this chapter.**_  
 _ **Thanks for all the follows and favs.**_

 _ **Cheers!**_


	3. The Deliberation

**Chapter III**  
 **The Deliberation**

* * *

"Jack..." Jen whispered to her brother as they walked in this smelly, gutted, dark sewer. "How do you know we can trust him?" She scarily asked Jack.

"We don't," he replied. Jack glanced over his own shoulder to check up on Eric, who was walking a few feet away from them. "One thing I'm sure, Eric will never let anything bad happened to Roxy, and that's why we need him."

"I'm not comfortable with him walking behind us..."

"Don't have to worry about that."

They have been walking in the sewers for a couple hours. First Eric thought they were just walking blindly but turned out Jack knew about the underground passages. It was one way the factionless travel from one place to another place without getting the attention from Dauntless. Even after they all barely managed to escape from Candor, Eric still didn't trust the twins. That's why he was walking behind them. Evaluating every action and every move the twins did. He would do that until he knew that Roxy was still alive.

"Where are you taking us exactly?" Asked Eric, breaking the silence.

"Going to the factionless HQ!" Answered Jack.

"The hell I'm not going to that filthy place! Do as you want, I'm going to Erudite!"

"You can't just go there and try to infiltrate Erudite just like that. The building is like a fortress now," replied Jack as he stopped and stared back at Eric.

"I don't care!" Eric kept on walking and passed them by.

"You're fucking dumbass," said Jack and Eric heard him. He stopped his movements and turned around, aggressively walking toward Jack. He pushed Jack's chest violently and quickly grabbed his wrist, spun his body around, and pushed Jack against the wall.

Jen drew her gun and pointed to Eric, "let him go!"

"Put your gun down or I break his neck," threatened Eric. Jen didn't do what she told until Jack slowly nodded at her. Jen carefully placed the gun onto the ground and raised both her hands in the air. "And you!" Eric talked to Jack. "You better keep your manners and use your useless brain! I'm here to save Roxy, with or without you. If you keep getting on my nerves, I don't hesitate to end you. You understand, me!?" growled Eric closely to Jack's ear.

"Fine!" Shouted Jack and Eric released him. "But we can't go to Erudite just like that! We need help and people in the HQ can do that. First, we go find Edgar, he might help."

"Who's Edgar?" Asked Jen.

"He's factionless and one of my close friends. We need to find him. He can help us."

"How can we trust him?" Eric said as he crossed his arms around. "Factionless..." He scoffed and shook his head.

"I trust him more than I trust you!" Answered Jack.

"Ok, enough! We don't have time for this argument. Every single second you two argued, Roxy's life is on the line!" Screamed Jen. Her voice echoed in the sewers. Both men dislike each other but Jen was right. They didn't have much time. The news about them escaping from Candor might already spread.

"Ok, how can we find this guy?" Asked Eric.

"In this hour he must be back to the HQ, but he'd be in the outer ring near Erudite at dawn, spying," explained Jack.

"Spying? Erudite headquarters is clean from factionless in two miles radius. We never catch anyone," said Eric.

"Guess you don't know it all."

-o0o-

"I can't believe they did that without telling us!" Snapped Tris when she was talking to Four. "Did you know they would do that?"

Four shook his head, "no. Not at all." Four didn't imagine that Jack would do something this bizarre by releasing Eric from the prison. He had the indication to do something to save Roxy but Four didn't expect him to do that.

"We could've helped them if they told us," said Tris.

"Helping them by ended up being a fugitive, and wanted from both sides isn't the answer," replied Four. "Now we should go back to factionless HQ, regroup, and found a way to save Roxy."

Tris sighed, after what happened with Will, all she wanted to do right now is save her friend. But she nodded in understanding after Four explained it to her. "Maybe we should talk to Edgar. He seems close to Jack, maybe he knows something."

"Good idea."

They all then back to the factionless headquarters with the rest of the loyal Dauntless since Jack Kang asked them to leave Candor after what Jack did last night. He didn't want to take another hit from Erudite and he did this because he had to protect his people. After a discussion among Tris, Four, and Tori they finally agreed to head back to the factionless base.

As soon as they arrived at the base Four's Mom, Evelyn greeted them with a lot of questions. She didn't allow Dauntless to stay but after a few considerations and Four convinced her that if they joined forces they might stand a chance to take down Jeanine. She finally agreed to give a temporary sanctuary for them. After the discussion ended and they all parted, Tris quickly approached Edgar while he also wanted to talk to them.

"Hey," she greeted him.

Edgar just nodded and eyed both Tris and Four before he spoke, "looks like you're three people shorts."

"I'm sure you heard about the attack," replied Four.

"I do. We all know. Jeanine isn't too secretive about her demand, the hologram has been played in every hour."

"Right..."

"But where's Jack?"

"We're wanted to ask you the same question," said Tris. "He ran away with his sister."

"W-what!? No way, man!"

"Not only that... He also released Eric."

"God no, man! Why would he do that!? Jack hates that son of a bitch!"

"We don't know why, but it must be because of Roxy."

"Damn! That guy really out of his mind with her."

"We wanna ask if maybe you know where Jack will head or hide somewhere?" Asked Four.

"The hell I know! If I know, I'm not gonna tell you. I don't even know you two, but sure I know you don't like Jack," Edgar raised his voice.

"Listen, Edgar, we have no problem with Jack. Our priority is to save Roxy, and Jack wants to save her. We need to work on together."

Edgar stared at them silently. He was considering whether or not should he help them. One thing for sure they wanted to save Roxy and he wanted to help Jack since he was a good friend of him. "Ok. I'll let you know if I get any information about where he is."

"Thanks!" Said Tris.

"And could you keep this between us and not tell anyone, especially Evelyn," told Four.

"Why not!?"

Tris shook her head, couldn't believe that Edgar either innocent or just stupid for not realizing the situation. "I'm sure Evelyn wants Eric dead, and it won't be good for Jack since he got him loose. Sure you don't want anything happens with your friend, right?"

His eyes wandered around the room, thinking about his decision. Edgar was loyal to the factionless community, he surely loyal to Evelyn, probably one of the best soldiers she had despite his recklessness. "Ok! Just between us. For now."

-o0o-

Eric, Jack, and Jen were hiding behind a ruin on the underground waiting for Edgar to come to his spying spot. He was kind of late, and Jack was worried that they already changed their schedule after the heat from all the factions were getting higher day by day. But not long after that, they heard footsteps coming, followed by a moving shadow that turned out to be Edgar.

Edgar didn't suspect anything and walking casually with his gun strapped on his belt. Jack quickly came out when he saw Edgar was alone and Edgar jumped a bit and reached for his gun for anticipation.

"Wow, wow, chill Ed. It's me!" Jack put his hands up in the air.

"Damn, man, I almost kill you!" Edgar hugged his friend and gave him a hard tapped on the back. "Glad you're still alive."

He was about to put his gun back inside the strap when Eric steps into the light and it startled Edgar. He drew back his gun and pointed to his head. "The hell Jack!?" He shouted.

"Ed put the gun down..." Jack tried to calm him but it was hard to convince him when Eric kept walking forward.

"I thought Tris lied when she said you help that monster escape!"

"You talked to Tris?" Now Jen steps forward and talked to Edgar.

"Who are you!?" He was groggy.

"Ed, man, please put it down. She's my sister, and we need him," Jack pointed Eric. "To save Roxy."

"We don't need him! Factionless survived for years without any help from factions, especially Dauntless and Erudite!"

Eric didn't say a word, he never fond any factionless people. In his head, factionless were people who failed, not just in society but also for them until he saw Roxy felt bad and gave mercy to the man who killed her parents. He couldn't understand why Roxy did that, factionless was useless but Roxy kept saying that they were all the same; they were human beings just like him and her.

He tried to accept Edgar to be part of the people that would try to save Roxy, but the attitude Edgar showed wasn't helping at all. He was pointing the gun onto Eric's head but before he knew it, Eric grabbed the front of Edgar's gun and held it up. Edgar fired it in reflexed and the clanging sound of the bullet hit the metal pipes on the ceiling echoed. Eric pushed him against the wall and pinned him with the gun, making Edgar couldn't move freely.

"Stop!" Jack screamed. "Released him, Eric!" Edgar started to choke and coughed for air.

But suddenly a big arm got Eric's off-guard and he had him in a headlock. Four dragged Eric back away from Edgar and then threw him against the wall. His head hit the concrete and it made his vision a bit blur. Tris grabbed Edgar's gun and pointed to Eric to keep him still.

Edgar crawled and inhaled too fast gasping for air, "that man is fucking insane!" He got up and about to give Eric a lesson but thankfully Jack held him back.

"Enough guys, remember our priority now!" Shouted Tris.

They were staring at each other, holding their own anger. In this time, anything could trigger anyone and they had to remain calm or else they would break into pieces. Jack was holding Edgar prevent him not to do anything to Eric, while Eric stood still surprisingly calmer than before, yet Four still kept an eye on him.

"How did you get here?" Asked Jen when everything seemed to be under control for a moment.

"We follow Edgar, thought Jack maybe will show himself to him. Didn't expect it on the first day, but here we are," answered Tris. "Why didn't you tell us about your plan?"

"Jack acted without thinking!" Shouted Jen.

"We don't want to get you into trouble. You already have enough," answered Jack. Four looked at him and nodded a little, signing that he thankful for him not to told Tris about him not wanting her to do anything stupid to keep her safe.

"And what now?"

"Well..." Jack looked at Edgar. "I was hoping you can help us, Ed."

"How?" Asked Edgar.

"We need weapons and I know we have some in the HQ."

"What!? You want me to smuggle you the guns? Dude, if Evelyn found out she'll behead me."

"No!" Said Four in a sudden. "Why don't we reason with Evelyn?"

"Tobias, what do you mean?" Tris frowned.

"She wants to take down Jeanine, and we have Eric here," he glanced at Eric who leaned against the concrete.

"What are you propose, number boy?" Asked Eric from behind the shade, still not moving an inch.

"We all go meet her and told her that you could help her by giving some information about Jeanine and Erudite plans."

"And you really sure that I will give myself just like that?" He scoffed.

"You want to save Roxy, right!?" Four moved and nudged Eric's chest with his finger. "I don't understand you! You saw that Jeanine kidnapped Roxy yet you still wanted to be on her side!? The hell with you!" Four pushed him.

"I have my own reason!" Eric growled and pushed him back.

"Yes, because you and she think that divergent will corrupt the society," Tris shook her head.

Eric didn't answer her. He really couldn't stand together with all these people in the same room yet now he needs to rescue the one he cared with them. As much Eric wanted to knock all of them but his brain worked faster than his muscle, he held his emotion back. Thinking about other things to distract him, to calm his nerves, like he always did every time he was under the sim. Brains over bullets. That was his motto, even most of the time it didn't apply to his everyday life.

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Spoke Eric making everyone stared at him. "Lead the way! Factionless HQ here we are!"

-o0o-

It took them for quite some time to finally reach the factionless HQ. A lot of armed men raised their weapons right when they saw Eric walked to the base. They were exchanging look to one another, confused to why Jack and Edgar, ones of their elites, walked among them. Both of them gave a signal to put down their weapons as they escorted them inside to meet Evelyn.

As they walked through a bunch of people doing their jobs, Eric was eyeing them, checking every single spot he could see, just prepared himself if the meeting went south. He was a bit worried. From the outside, the base looked like it was about to collapse, but seeing it from the inside it was somehow like a fortress. Eric didn't sure if he could slip away from this place. From this second he just wished he didn't make a wrong decision by trusting two of the most hated people on his list.

They arrived at the front door of Evelyn's place. One of Evelyn's men knocked and let himself in followed by the rest of the group. There were already two other guards inside the room with Evelyn stood at the end of the dining table with a large paper spread across it. She told them to put it aside when she saw the group came closer.

"Mother!" Four walked forward.

"Tobias, what the hell is this!?" She got up from her seat and looked pissed when she saw Eric was with them. "Are you mocking me by inviting our enemy to our home!?"

"We have a proposition to make, ma'am," step Jack into the conversation.

"How dare you come back here? I heard that you were the one who released him from prison!" She pointed Eric with her chin after she pierces her eyes and stared at Jack in disappointment.

"I have a reason, ma'am!" Told Jack. "We bring him here because we know we can use him to our advantage."

"So, he's our prisoner?"

"I'm nobody's prisoner!" Growled Eric as he took a step closer to Evelyn before the guards stopped him.

Evelyn raised her hand told the guards to put their guns down. "So, tell me what information about Jeanine you have that we don't know."

"I won't say a god damn word!"

Evelyn's lips stiffen and he glared to Jack. "I thought you say he will give us some intel!" She menacingly changed her tone, still calm yet everyone knew she was angry.

Jack walked toward Eric and pushed him to the side, "you agree with this! You tell her something in exchange for the factionless to attack Jeanine and help save Roxy!"

"Number boy was the one who answered for me, this isn't my call. I never nod to this shit! I can get to her by myself!"

"You still in Jeanine's side, are you? Now I'm not sure you love Roxy. You Jeanine's little bitch! What's your reason!? Is she better? Roxy's pussy can't satisfy you!"

Eric balled his eyes out. Jack couldn't even continue his words when Eric's knuckled already landed on his jaw. Jack was losing his balance from the sudden punch and dropped to the floor. Eric punched his nose harder than he ever hit someone's before. There was a cracking sound coming and blood blurted out from Jack's nose. He might lose his consciousness if only Four didn't stop Eric and threw him to the side followed by the guards who grabbed him.

"Don't you fucking dare say Roxy's name ever again, you maggot!" Eric growled. He was so angry, angrier than he ever is. He didn't accept Jack talk about Roxy like that. That guy has definitely had an issue.

Jen quickly came to Jack's side and tend him. His face was insanely beaten. His lips tear apart and blood kept coming from his split right eyebrow. "Jack, hold on to me," she said as Edgar helped her to make him stand up.

"This is a mistake, Tobias!" Said Evelyn. She shook her head in disbelief. "Lock him up!" Evelyn shouted and Eric was taken to the cell at the end of the block.

Soon after Eric was out from the room, Edgar helped Jack to sit on the couch with Jen asking Evelyn where she could find a first aid kit.

"It's on the right cupboard in the kitchen. Take care of him and get out from my place," said Evelyn before she went to the second floor, locked herself inside her bedroom.

Jen quickly tried to stop the bleeding by pressing the wound. "That son of a bitch!" Jack mumbled as he tried to cover his bleeding nose with a napkin Edgar gave to him.

"You're disgusting!" Snapped Tris. "You're no better than him!" She referred to Eric. "Sooner or later that filthy mouth of yours will get you killed."

Jack sat in silence while Jen stared at Tris in shock for seeing her so upset like that. A second later Four threw a towel that he got from the storeroom to Jack's face. "Help him clean up and take him back to his quarters! We discuss this later!" Ordered Four to Edgar before he left the room with Tris.

* * *

 **Hi! Sorry, it took me a while to post a new chapter. I seriously don't have much free time lately. But I hope you guys like this chapter, and hopefully, I'll post the next one faster. Also thank you so much for all the follows and favs. Means a lot! xo**


End file.
